


【礼尊】分手快乐

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 你想都不要想, 你还想分手？, 分手不行和好也不行你礼真是事儿多, 分手？, 谁不知道宗像礼司爱着周防尊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】分手快乐

“周防，我们分手吧。”宗像礼司这样说着。  
周防尊只是沉默着吸了口烟。  
“我们真的很不合适，首先，我的工作很忙，整个镇目町的超能力者眼下都归Scepter 4管辖，况且还有很多大大小小的事等待我处理；其次，我是青之王，阁下是赤之王，我们的立场是对立的，起冲突的次数比起我们平静坐下来交谈的时间要多得多；再者，阁下从来不听我的话。”  
“哼……”周防闭上眼轻笑。“你的最后一句才是重点吧，何必打官腔说那么多。”  
宗像推了推镜片：“我只是给出我的理由，无论如何分手也要给你一个理由不是吗。”  
周防尊并没有回应他而是继续专心吸烟。  
“你的回应呢？”  
“啊？”周防挑眉。“你都已经决定了，还需要我说什么吗？难道要我说我不同意？我不赞成分手你就不分手吗？”  
“当然不。”宗像身子后仰靠上椅背。“我本来也只是打算告知你一声走个程序。”  
“那就不用废话了。”周防起身。“没别的事了吧？我回去了。”  
宗像看着周防的背影不由得叹息一声。

***

青之王和赤之王是秘密交往的。  
且不说宗像成王之前曾经的青之氏族和吠舞罗有过一些小过节宗像成王后也是摩擦不断，两家氏族自前代的恩怨以来就处于对立敌对的状态，矛盾不是那么容易化解的。  
宗像礼司和周防尊也是互看不顺眼，但就是这么神奇，他们又被对方吸引最后私下里交往了，这件事两个人默契地对自己氏族的人闭口不谈，自家的王与仇敌家的王是恋人什么的肯定是难以接受的，宗像比较担心这一点，虽然周防尊根本没考虑到这个层面，只是觉得解释起来很麻烦，况且他自己也不知道为何会同意和宗像交往。  
简直就像莎士比亚笔下的罗密欧与朱丽叶。  
他们的身份是不可以在一起的，可是他们却又突破了这一层外界的桎梏开始尝试像对情侣一样交往起来了。  
一开始只是约好时间地点喝酒，通常是深夜，宗像礼司停止了一天的工作穿着常服，走进这间坐标偏僻的酒吧时他就不再具有青之王、Scepter 4室长等头衔，仅仅是宗像礼司。  
周防则是会早早地就坐在吧台处已经喝了两杯Turkey正吸着烟等他。  
坐在那里的也不再是赤之王、吠舞罗的当家，而是周防尊。  
时间久了他们开始尝试进一步，宗像借着酒劲轻轻地把手挪到周防的手边与他的指尖相触，湛紫色的眼眸观察着他的动静，周防不动声色地继续盯着面前玻璃杯里酒液上因受不了气压缓缓破掉的气泡，不知道他是什么意思，宗像觉得自己是不是有点太过冲动了遂打算把手收回来，然而周防的手指又勾住他的，抬眼看了看坐在旁边的人，周防依旧是那副表情吸着烟。  
这就够了，宗像礼司心情变得好了起来。  
再往后他们约会约地频繁起来，喝完夜酒两人一起走出酒吧门口，夜色微凉，昏黄的灯光下两个人的身影交叠在一起。  
宗像还煞有介事地把眼镜摘掉，他有点担心镜框会磕到自己或者对方，只是看到周防睁着鎏金色的眼眸时不免抱怨一句：“周防，你怎么没有闭上眼睛？”  
“你不也没有闭上。”  
“我摘掉眼镜会看不清楚。”  
“那我亲你不就行了。”  
“不可以，要由我来亲你。”  
两个人僵持了一会儿，最后还是周防做出了妥协，他有点不耐烦地催促着：“随便你，要亲就快亲。”  
其实谁亲谁都没有什么区别，宗像也是事后才意识到，也是幸好他们没有因为这个打起来闹得最后不欢而散，否则他们可能永远也无法正常接吻。  
宗像单手掐着周防的脸颊让他的嘴微微张开一些，先是试探性地舔了舔他的嘴唇舌尖勾勒着唇线，随后便轻柔地伸进周防的嘴里。  
周防尊的唇舌比想象中还要柔软，宗像凭着本能慢条斯理地吮咬品尝，周防安静地闭着眼睛，细密的眼睫在眼下投出小小的一片阴影，显然他有些不满宗像的浅尝辄止搂紧对方加深这个吻。  
周防的舌尖带着丝侵略性挑起宗像的勾缠在一起，宗像被他的挑衅激起了斗志，随后接吻就仿佛变成了博弈，互相咬啮着对方的唇舌谁也不肯让步，也不知道是谁的嘴唇被咬破铁锈味弥漫开来，直到两个人都缺氧为止。  
宗像大口大口地喘着气瞥了眼旁边虽然同样气息不稳却扬起抹胜利微笑的周防。  
“我赢了，是你先后退的。”  
这只是接吻又不是在决胜负，莫名其妙和他较起劲来的自己也是够蠢的，宗像不由地认真思考起来眼前的人脑子里到底有没有谈恋爱的概念。  
结论应该是没有的。  
不过这没关系，宗像也是第一次，他们有的是时间可以慢慢磨合一起探索。  
愿望总是好的，甚至好得有些不切实际。  
虽说镇目町的治安以及超能力者暴动是由Scepter 4来负责，可是在宗像上任之前一直是由吠舞罗来暴力镇压，宗像第一天上任就去拜访了赤之王和他商讨过这个问题，然而商讨的过程并不愉快，周防尊并不没明确表示自己再也不插手，他不喜欢被人管辖，自然也不想处在Scepter 4的管理之下。  
以至于现今表面上是Scepter 4，实际上却是两方势力的角逐。  
宗像很头疼，却也对赤之盟的暴力行径睁一只眼闭一只眼，赤之王没有那么容易妥协自己也是清楚的，不如说眼下这种状态才是比较安稳的。  
这样会产生多少摩擦他也不是不清楚。  
权外者的暴动不知为何变得频繁起来，他们也没有多余的时间坐下来谈情说爱，更何况身为各自阵营的王权者，他们更多的时间选择用武力去交流。  
这不算什么，他们一贯如此，只是宗像有些怀疑他们之间是否合适。  
起初，宗像礼司讨厌他，思想简单又野蛮，还冥顽不化不懂规矩，规矩这种东西是为了约束人的行为好让人类能够在有秩序的环境下生活地更舒适，如果规则被破坏人类的正常生活会混乱成什么样子，为什么这个无礼之人就是不懂呢。  
对于此等论调周防只是说了一句：“宗像，你未免也太傲慢了。”  
傲慢的到底是谁啊！  
他放弃了，想要说服周防尊的自己还是太天真了。  
即使交往，宗像礼司仍旧讨厌周防尊。无论大大小小的事，喝得一身酒气，吸着廉价的烟，对谈话内容兴致缺缺，一点都不知道在对话时应当和人眼神对视的礼仪，种种的种种都让宗像感觉不愉快，周防尊整个人就让宗像不愉快，自己到底是哪根筋不对了竟然会提出和他交往。  
分手吧，对谁都好，自己也能轻松一些，一直瞒着自己族人与他来往也很累。  
于是宗像礼司摊牌了，并且不希望听到任何异议。周防尊当然没有异议，他恐怕也是巴不得和自己分手吧。  
宗像摆弄着桌子上的富士山拼图没来由一阵烦躁。

***

赤之王有些不愉快。  
他不是第一天这么不愉快，吠舞罗的大家都知道，以往只是起床后有些低气压的周防尊此刻随时随地都在散发着不友好的气息。  
也不知道谁惹到他了，草薙出云默默地擦着玻璃杯，周防外出的次数变得有些频繁，看他火气这么大也不好拦着，知会八田美咲和镰本义夫俩人跟上去看着点别让赤之王一个想不开去报复社会。  
周防当然不是去报复社会的，他只是觉得心里有些闷想要找个地方排解一下，可是又必须考虑到自己身处社会之中排解也要找合理的方式，自己一个人走在街道上由着冷风吹过自己的脸颊，身后跟着八田和镰本他知道，只是这俩小鬼偷摸跟着没敢现身自己也并不想说什么，可能是自己现在的确有些过于可怕了吧，路过服装店的橱窗时从玻璃上看到了紧皱着眉的红发男人，表情的确挺吓人的。  
稍微往人少的地方走了几步就感觉到有些脚步声带着敌意靠近自己。周防尊现在可是都市传说，虽然恶名在外却依然会有许多不知好歹的人上门找麻烦，黑帮，小混混，权外者，应有尽有。  
刚刚好，周防活动着手指关节发出“噼啪”的声音，就拿这群倒霉的混蛋来出气吧。  
盟臣的其中一份职责便是守护王，八田美咲和镰本义夫察觉到有敌人时还未来得及冲上去挡在他们的王面前就听到杂乱的击打声，随后是接二连三的倒地声。  
周防尊刻意没有使用能力，他不想这么简单就解决对方，那样一点乐趣也没有，他的目的就是拿他们来寻开心，然而对方太弱了，这样的身手就妄想对付王权者也不知道是谁给他们的勇气。  
实在是太弱了，周防尊的郁闷依旧没有得到缓解，不如说反倒加重了，果然不是宗像礼司就不行，脑子里闪过某个青蓝色的身影时忍不住咋舌。  
宗像和他说分手的时候，其实周防是不乐意的，只是他知道，宗像从来不是来征求他的意见而是仿佛对待下属一般下达通知，这是让他不爽的点，自己可不是他的那群下属。周防尊表现得云淡风轻好像什么都不在乎，实际上他对这种关系的陡然变化有些无措。  
他搞不懂宗像礼司，不知道那个整天抱着手臂坐在办公室里喝着茶水看着报告的男人脑子都在想些什么。  
很难理解，周防尊本就不擅长考虑这些，更别说是看懂宗像礼司，他只能得出对方讨厌自己这一结论，真巧，自己也很讨厌他，讨厌到想把他那张永远公式笑的脸揍到再也笑不出来。  
分手后的几天两个人无论白天黑夜都没有见过一次面，以往他们时不时就会撞在一起产生摩擦从而打起来，到了晚上还会抛开白天的积怨凑在一起喝酒，现在周防尊积攒的的压力都快要过负荷了，再不跟宗像礼司打一架他觉得自己就快变得不正常了。  
想要和宗像礼司毫无顾忌地对决，想要见宗像礼司……周防从来没发现自己竟然还会有这么矫情的想法，他周防尊什么时候不是想打就打想见就见？

***

青之王最近有些心不在焉。  
伏见猿比古不知道第几次把一摞报告堆在宗像办公桌上：“我说，您也该干活了吧。”  
宗像手里把玩着拼图零件看着桌子上只拼了一点的部分：“我这不是在工作吗？”  
“您这哪里是在工作了？”  
“伏见君，有一种工作眼睛是看不到的，需要用心去体会。”  
“我不想跟您在这里扯什么哲思，您再不处理这些报告文件Scepter 4的工作进度就没法再继续下去了。”  
“这么严重吗？”  
“您说呢？”  
宗像终于放下了拼图碎片：“把最新的报告给我吧。”  
伏见直接指了指桌上这沓文件的最上层：“室长，这个就是。”  
翻开粗略扫了几眼，不过是近几天的权外者镇压事件报告：“吠舞罗最近倒是很安静啊。”  
“哪有，赤之王最近外出非常频繁，每次他外出Scepter 4这边都要打起十二分精神。”  
“是吗？”宗像有些意外。  
伏见手撑在桌子上：“室长，您最近几天一直没出过这个办公室当然不知道。”  
“可是伏见君，你们也没有跟我报告啊。”  
“报告您都没看啊。”  
“咳……这种事情，形如天灾的王权者在外活动就不用走书面形式了……”  
“您最近一直在刻意回避赤之王的相关信息。”  
“嗯？”宗像眨了眨眼镜。“是吗？”  
伏见迟疑片刻：“不……应该是我多虑了。”  
竟然被部下看出来了，宗像不免有些吃惊，自己竟然表现地这么明显吗？话说为什么他宗像礼司要回避周防尊啊？不应该是反过来吗？  
宗像略微思忖，也只能解释为再也不想看见那张让自己不愉快的脸了。这样下去也不是办法，合上报告书对伏见说：“我知道了，先不用管他，赤之王交给我处理就好。”  
“室长，您真的没问题吗？”  
“嗯？”宗像微笑。“我有什么问题吗？”  
“不，没有……”

***

赤之王近来过于活跃导致宗像礼司不得不重视起来，他是想私下里解决最好不要上升到氏族矛盾，毕竟周防尊不是靠言语就能说服的角色。  
宗像礼司推开酒吧厚重的门果然看到周防自己一个人坐在吧台喝酒。  
周防眼角余光瞥到门口的动静轻笑一声：“这不是，Scepter 4的宗像室长么？”  
“你就别挖苦我了，”宗像这次穿着队服腰间配着佩刀。“大半夜地跑出来，莫非是怀旧吗？可真不像你啊，吠舞罗的周防尊。”  
“我喝酒你也要管？”  
“要管。”宗像走到他面前。“直说吧，你最近太过活跃了，我希望你能体谅一下我们的辛苦以及意识到你自己到底会给旁人造成多大的困扰，往后低调一些。”  
“宗像，你这是以什么身份跟我说话？”鎏金色的眼瞳里映出宗像青蓝色的身影。  
“东京法务局户籍科第四分室通称Scepter 4的室长，怎么？难道阁下要说我管不到赤之王吗？可是整个镇目町所有的超能力者都归本室来管，包括你周防尊。”  
“啊……我就知道你会这么说……”周防喝光杯子里的酒液起身。“我们出去说吧，你也不想打起来破坏掉别人家的店吧。”  
“根据一二零协议，王权者不得私斗……”宗像话未说完周防一拳挥了过来然而就在揍到宗像脸上的时刻停住了，拳裹挟的风吹动起宗像的发丝。  
“你什么时候遵守过那个协议？”周防挑眉问他。  
“这不是因为你从来不听我的话么。”  
周防眯起眼睛笑了起来：“宗像，拔刀吧，我这次可是会非常难缠的。”  
宗像推了推眼镜微微叹息一声：“你哪次是不难缠的？”  
尽管是深夜，天空悬着的两把巨剑在夜空下依然耀眼，青蓝色与赤红色的两种火焰交锋，宗像礼司也并不问周防为何这么急于想要交手，无外乎那么些野蛮的理由，自己只是来履行自己的义务与职责，虽说违反了协议。  
刀刃破掉赤红色火焰的防御时感受到的竟然是兴奋与喜悦以及纯粹的杀意，他是真的想杀了自己，火焰裹缠于他的全身仿佛是他身体的一部分，姿态很恐怖却也耀眼。  
一旦交手，宗像礼司的全身心都只有眼前的红色，去他的一二零协议吧，我现在只想用他最喜欢的暴力手段以暴制暴。  
周防尊终于开心了，从见到宗像的那一刻开始沉郁的烦闷通通消失不见了，宗像礼司就如同他的药，准确来说应该是毒，永远蛊惑着他，他可不想戒掉这么美味的毒品。  
“宗像——！你不觉得现在这一刻才是真正地在活着吗！”周防摊开手故意迎接宗像冰凉的刀刃刺入身体，他爱死身体被撕裂的这份痛感了，麻木无趣的人生通通见鬼去吧，周防尊就是要享受活着的这一刻。  
宗像礼司湛紫色的眼眸微微闪烁：“周防……”  
“啊？”  
他想起来了，他想起宗像礼司为什么会想要和周防尊交往。  
宗像猛地拔出染血的佩刀任由猩红的血喷溅而出：“我们复合吧。”  
“啊？”周防顿时整个脸都黑了。“你刚刚说什么？”  
“我说我们复合吧。”  
周防揪过宗像的领子就想揍他然而还是停住了：“你他妈知道你在说什么吗？你说复合？你在这个时候说复合？”  
“那我应该什么时候说？”  
“你给我闭嘴！”周防忿忿地甩开他。  
宗像完全没意识到自己哪里不对，抬手想要触碰对方：“周防，你还在流血……”  
“啊？”周防挑眉告诫他保持距离。  
认真思考了一下之后宗像似乎终于搞懂了：“抱歉……我应该结束之后再说的……”  
“你现在说这个有什么用。”  
“……可以继续啊……”宗像默默地与周防的指尖相触。  
“我没心情了。”周防拍开他的手。  
的确是自己考虑不周了，宗像举着刀用刀尖戳了戳他：“周防……我想了想，我还是想跟你交往。”  
周防并不想理他。  
“我们复合的理由有三个。第一，你是王权者，需要身份对等的我来进行监视；第二，复合之后我们之间的私斗也会变得容易起来，我想这一点你也认同；第三……我想复合……”  
“呵……”周防语气带着嘲讽的意味。“什么时候Scepter 4的室长大人也开始徇私舞弊了？”  
“自从遇到阁下我就总是在违反协议，阁下怎么能说我徇私舞弊呢。毕竟天有不测风云，况且你又是这样的性格。”宗像推了推眼镜。  
“啧……”周防觉得他好像被宗像礼司耍了一样，可是对方诚恳的眼神里又看不出一丝一毫的欺瞒，宗像并不会欺骗他，周防知道。  
复合就复合，没有什么大不了的，况且自己本来就不想分手。

***

几个月后宗像礼司看着因为答应了周防自由私斗而导致的财政报表一片赤字感到头疼。  
损坏的公物的赔偿都会算进Scepter 4经费里让他不由得又开始分析复合到底是不是正确的选择。  
干脆分手算了。  
于是又是一次历史的再演。

fin.


End file.
